Aunque el tiempo pase
by esquelita
Summary: Jack y Kate fueron muy amigos cuando eran pequeños, pero las diferencias sociales los separaron. 10 años después una chica de las calles Nueva York y un estudiante de medicina vuelven a encontrarse, pero ¿podrán reconocerse?
1. Introducción

_Hola! Aquí llego con una nueva historia, mientras dejo que pasé un poco más de tiempo para publicar un post-the end. Esta historia cambiará de clasificación en posteriores capítulos, pero de momento lo dejo en T como advertencia. _

_**Sipnosis:** Jack y Kate fueron muy amigos de pequeños, pero _la diferencia social entre ellos los separó. _10 años después vuelven a encontrarse, pero ¿podrán reconocerse después de tanto tiempo?_

**Aviso:** _el primer capítulo es más largo y más lento de leer porque es una introducción, pero los siguientes serán más ligeros lo prometo. _

**INTRODUCCIÓN (RATED: K)  
**

Lo conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo, era su mejor amigo desde que su memoria alcanzaba a recordar, siempre había sido su compañero de juegos y travesuras, por ello seguían llegando a su memoria recuerdos esporádicos de él, a pesar de que ya habían pasado diez años desde la última vez que se vieron.

Kate tenía diez años cuando se lo dijo, cuando él le dijo que se marchaba. Ella lo sabía, sabía que era culpa suya. Los padres de Jack nunca aprobaron su amistad, a pesar de que sólo eran niños. Cuando iba a su casa, su madre la llamaba la hija de los Austen, dándole al apellido cierto retintín despectivo en su pronunciación. Pero Jack no era como sus padres, él era solamente un niño y no entendía de retintines o de desprecio hacia un apellido, para él sólo era Kate, su amiga, y Kate también era demasiado joven para entender de clases sociales y de por qué el apellido Austen tenía tan mala fama.

No tardó en su adolescencia en entender que su futuro estaba ya marcado por su apellido. El apellido que su madre había desprestigiado, el apellido que irremediablemente la acompañaría hasta el día de su boda, en el que adoptaría el de su marido. Inexplicablemente, Kate sentía una profunda pena en el pensamiento de abandonar su apellido, maltrecho y corrompido por las acciones de sus padres. Era lo único que le quedaba de su padre, porque ella jamás llamaría Padre a Wayne, dijera lo que dijera el ADN. Puede también que, en el fondo siempre pensó que el apellido de su marido sería aún peor que el suyo propio, que el hombre con el que se casaría sería igual que con el que se casó su madre y aquella idea le aterró durante toda su adolescencia.

Kate tenía ahora veinte años, ya no era una niña, en realidad hacía mucho que no era una niña, más o menos, desde que Jack se fue. Había tenido otros amigos, Tom, por poner un ejemplo rápido, pero entre ella y Jack siempre hubo algo especial, algo que unos niños no podían entender.

Ya no recordaba su cara, ni su voz, casi era incapaz de recordar sus ojos, pero nunca olvidaría el momento exacto en que le dijo adiós.

_-No te vayas, Jack._

_-Mis padres se quieren mudar a Los Ángeles._

_-Quédate conmigo._

_-No puedo, Kate._

_-¿Volveremos a vernos?_

_-Supongo que sí, eres mi mejor amiga._

Pero aquello no se cumplió. Habían pasado diez años, diez largos y terribles años para Kate. Había tenido que aguantar las horribles discusiones de los que –muy a su pesar- eran sus padres, que siempre acababan con su madre en el suelo y alguna parte de su cuerpo señalada por los golpes. En otras ocasiones era la propia Kate la que sufría los ataques y amenazas de Wayne, pero lo peor sin duda llegó a los dieciocho años. Wayne decidió destrozar su vida y su madre, como siempre, lo apoyó.

"Beverley Hills, es una bonita ciudad donde vivir, ¿verdad hijo?" preguntaba al pequeño Jack, de doce años, su padre el día que se mudaron. El niño asintió con la cabeza.

Era sólo un niño, incapaz de comprender la diferencia entre su colegio de Nueva York y el instituto privado de Los Ángeles al que ahora iba. La única diferencia es que en este no estaba Kate. Pero su padre le aseguraba que estaba orgulloso de él, por el simple hecho de ir a un colegio privado y a Jack se le agrandaban las pupilas cuando su padre pronunciaba la palabra "orgulloso" refiriéndose a él.

Diez años habían pasado desde aquel momento y a Christian no le bastaba con que su hijo fuera a un instituto privado para decirle que estaba orgulloso, Jack tenía que ser médico y Jack sería médico.

La adolescencia de Jack no fue lo que se dice mala, pero tampoco podría calificarse de buena. Siempre le fue bien en el colegio, tanto en notas como en amistades, pero su padre cada vez le exigía más. Jack no sabía si crecía demasiado despacio o si su padre quería que creciera más rápido de lo que era posible, pero nunca entendió por qué ya no lo besaba por las noches antes de dormir, y no le leía Alicia en el país de las maravillas, sino un libro sobre genética y desarrollo humano. O por qué ya no le hablaba de los Red Sox y sí de la política económica del país. La transición entre una cosa y la opuesta había sido de apenas un año y Jack le echó la culpa a Los Ángeles, pensaba que en aquella ciudad nunca sería lo suficiente bueno para su padre. Era demasiado joven para entender que la culpa no era de la ciudad, y su padre estaba demasiado ciego por el futuro, como para ver que su hijo de apenas trece años, no entendía nada.

Por ello fue que la adolescencia de Jack había sido confusa, unas veces era un niño de diez años y otras un adulto de treinta, hasta los quince años no comprendió su posición en el mundo y poco a poco fue encontrando su identidad, siempre y hasta ahora, a la sombra de su padre.

Diez años habían pasado desde que su infancia se volvió extraña, y ahora Jack, a sus veintidós años, estudiaba medicina con el fin de ser lo que su padre siempre quiso que fuera.

Un día, cuando tenía dieciséis años, recordó por casualidad a Kate. Sólo recordaba de ella que tenía los ojos verdes y algunas pecas en la cara, también recordaba que era manipuladora y tozuda como nadie y que era eso lo que le encantaba de ella. La recordó al ver a unos niños corriendo en el parque, como ellos hacían en Nueva York, como él no había vuelto a hacer desde que se mudó a Los Ángeles, a Beverley Hills. Se preguntó que habría sido de ella, de su vida.

Jack siempre tuvo muchos amigos, era una de esas personas que caen bien a todos, pero por alguna razón Kate seguía pululando por su memoria, aunque muy de cuando en cuando.

Ella no era como la mayoría de las niñas de diez años. Ella no era de esas niñas que jugaba con muñecas y no se acercaban los chicos porque son muy bestias; Kate era más salvaje que muchos chicos. Cuando los amigos de Jack se reían de él por ir con una chica, Kate los retaba a una pelea, que casi siempre, acababa ganando ella. Quizá por ello la madre de Jack nunca la aceptó, ella sí era una de esas mujeres que quisieran tener una niña para vestirla con todo tipo de espumosos vestidos rosas, en ese sentido, Jack se alegraba de no ser una chica.

-¿En qué piensas Jack? –un par de brazos se agarraron a su cintura desde atrás, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-En nada. –dijo sin volverse.

-No es posible pensar en nada. ¿Piensas en mí?

-Sarah… -se volvió.

-¿Sí? –le dijo dulcemente.

-Lo sé todo. –la expresión de la mujer cambió. –Sé que pensabas marcharte mañana, sé que ibas a marcharte… ¡Maldita sea, Sarah! ¿Ni siquiera un adiós? ¿¡No merezco ni un maldito adiós!

-Jack… no me gustan las despedidas.

-Ya…

-Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil.

-Claro, porque para ti es muy difícil marcharte sin decir absolutamente nada, ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo es.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué lo haces? –preguntó con la voz quebrada.

-Jack, lo nuestro hace meses que no funciona… tú… yo… nosotros… hemos fallado, no estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

-¡No! ¡Esta vez no, Sarah! ¡No hay un nosotros! Esta vez sólo hay tú.

-No me eches la culpa, Jack… ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo me miras?

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y como te miro?

-Diferente…Jack… sólo… adiós. –le dijo entre lágrimas.

Por alguna extraña razón, la partida de Sarah no cogió por sorpresa a Jack, hacía meses que la espera. Él la amaba, más de lo que nunca pensó que sería posible, pero por algún motivo inexplicable para él, desde el principio supo que su relación no llegaría a buen puerto.

El teléfono sonó esa tarde, era Marc, el mejor amigo de Jack desde el instituto. Marc era una de esas personas por las que Jack daría la vida, desde que llegó a Los Ángeles siendo un niño hasta ahora que era un hombre, siempre había podido contar con él, prácticamente crecieron juntos.

-¿Qué quieres Marc?

-Yo también me alegro de hablar contigo… Oye, me he enterado de lo de Sarah, lo siento… si necesitas algo…

-Estoy bien. –Interrumpió.

-¡Y mejor que vas a estar! Mañana acaba el curso, mis padres se van… ¿sabes lo que significa? ¡Mi casa vacía!

-No tengo gana de fiesta.

-¡Tú siempre tienes gana de fiesta! Y no voy a dejar que mi mejor amigo se quede en casa llorando por una mujer el día que acaba el curso.

-Me voy a ir.

-¿Qué?

-Voy a pasar el verano en Nueva York.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios se te ha perdido a ti en Nueva York?

-Necesito ir a Nueva York… allí pasé mi infancia, ¿sabes?

-Cómo esto sea por Sarah…

-¡No! Sólo, necesito aclarar algunas ideas.

-Voy contigo.

-¿Qué? No… yo…

-Bueno si quieres.

-¡Claro que quiero! Sería genial…

-Pero…

-Sin peros. –dijo decidido. –Gracias por venir conmigo. Podemos quedarnos en la casa de mis padres, es vieja y no se usa desde hace diez años, pero servirá.

-Yo mientras pueda llevar chicas…

-¡Ni hablar! –bromeó. -¿En casa de mis padres? Por favor…

-Vale, vale.


	2. Recuerdos

_Gracias Zahira2 y Mira por vuestros comentarios. Si, somos poquitos los que leemos en español =( motivo de más para seguir haciéndolo =) _

_**Advertencia:** Me han recomendado subir ya la calificación del fics, pero voy a esperar otro capítulo, si alguien más cree que este segundo capítulo es de calificación M, que me avise, por favor. Debo advertir que esta historia puede herir sensibilidades, si te consideras alguien muy sensible puede que no te guste._

**CAPÍTULO 2. RECUERDOS**

Kate miraba a través de la ventana de su habitación, esperando como siempre a que Wayne llegara a recogerla. Sin retrasarse un minuto, él llegó y la subió al coche casi a rastras. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba de un modo infinito e incoherente. Había pensado tantas veces en matarlo que sabía que era más que un simple deseo, era una necesidad. Pero por el momento ahí estaba ella, en la esquina de un oscuro callejón, vestida con unas botas altas de charol negro, unos pantalones cortos, muy cortos, negros con pequeñas lentejuelas brillantes y un top rojo que apenas tapaba su sostén negro de encaje.

"Como una prostituta" se decía incapaz de contener las lágrimas. Ella sabía que tenía que salir de ese mundo en el que Wayne la metió cuando cumplió los dieciocho años. Sus deudas por el juego se hicieron insostenibles y decidió que lo mejor era vender a su única hija a la mafia a la que le debía el dinero, para que traficaran con su cuerpo. Su madre miró las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de su hija aquella noche y volvió la vista hacia otro lado, concretamente hacia Wayne y dio su aprobación. Desde entonces, Kate no volvió a dirigirle la palabra y ya habían pasado dos años. Ahora ella vivía en un viejo y pequeño apartamento, donde cada noche Wayne iba a recogerla para asegurarse de que cumpliera con su "trabajo".

La primera vez que estuvo con un cliente, pasó la noche vomitando y llorando, se sentía sucia y corrompida. Ahora seguía llorando y sintiéndose sucia y corrompida, pero al menos, los vómitos habían dejado paso a la rutina.

Había intentado huir cientos de veces y lo único que lograba, eran palizas e incluso ser violada, lo que no le parecía tan trágico como pudiera ser, puesto que se sentía violada cada vez que tenía que insinuarse a un hombre y posteriormente fingir que le gustaba cualquier cosa que hicieran con ella.

Era una chica fuerte, siempre lo fue, pero ahora esa fortaleza se camuflaba de escudos que tapaban a la chica sensible que quería escapar de ese cuerpo herido y maltrecho por una vida muy dura y un destino trágico. Casi había perdido la esperanza de salir de ahí algún día y se había planteado quitarse la vida, un par de veces lo intentó, y un par de veces más fue apaleada por un grupo de hombres que ni siquiera hablaban su idioma, pero de los que podía entender los insultos hacia ella.

Ahora estaba en una esquina, esperando ver llegar algún coche que buscara sexo fácil y entonces ella se humillaría por no volver a ser maltratada físicamente. Y el coche apareció. Y otra vez el mismo ritual. Ella se ofrece, él acepta, ella se traga el orgullo y él traga saliva cuando ella se acerca a su polla y se la traga junto con el orgullo. Ella se quita el pantalón y la vergüenza y él arranca sus sueños de un golpe seco. Después todo se nubla y él se marcha y otra vez esperar de pie en esa esquina.

-¿Te criaste aquí? Pensé que era en la parte bonita de Nueva York… en la zona de rascacielos y eso…

-Pues lo siento Marc, aquí me crié. –dijo señalando un bloque de apartamentos que a pesar de ser grandes, no eran lo lujosos que se podía esperar.

-Está bien, lo importante es saber donde puedes coger una buena cogorza aquí.

Jack negó con la cabeza divertido y comenzó a desembalar su equipaje. Recorrió cada parte de la casa, cada rincón en el que él había pasado los mejores años de su vida, cuando era un niño que no tenía que guardar apariencias ni luchar por el afecto y orgullo de su padre. Entró en la que fue su habitación, estaba sucia y roída por el tiempo, pero también estaba cubierta de recuerdos y el aire que se respiraba era tranquilo y alegre, como si una parte del niño que fue se hubiera quedado en la habitación. Se acostó en la pequeña cama que rechinaba y tosía polvo. Acostado en aquella cama se sintió en paz, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, libre y sin presiones, sin estrés. Cerró los ojos y durmió, soñando con el niño de ojos marrones y pelo corto que un día fue, soñando con su escuela, la de Nueva York, con sus amigos, con Kate.

_-No te vayas, Jack. –la niña lo miraba con sus bonitos ojos verdes, esperando._

_-Tengo que irme, Kate. Mis padres quieren irse a Los Ángeles. –se disculpó el pequeño Jack._

_-¿Volveremos a vernos?_

_-Sí, eres mi mejor amiga._

_-¿Me lo prometes? –preguntó Kate con una sonrisa inocente._

_El niño asintió y Kate le plantó un beso rápido en la mejilla. Era el primer beso que le daba una niña, y el primer beso que Jack veía que Kate le daba a alguien._

Jack abrió los ojos de golpe y se llevó la mano a la cara, justo en el lugar donde la niña lo había besado en su sueño. Ya no recordaba aquella despedida.

-¿Quién es Kate? –Marc lo observaba desde el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué?

-La has nombrado en sueños, ¿quién es? –preguntó pícaramente como si conociera la respuesta.

-Era mi mejor amiga… cuando tenía doce años. Ella tenía diez, así que lo siento, no es lo que esperabas. –se burló.

-¿Diez años? –preguntó decepcionado y Jack asintió. –No, definitivamente no estoy tan enfermo.

La noche cayó en la ciudad y Marc no quiso aceptar la negativa de Jack ante la idea de salir a buscar fiesta, y al final, consiguió arrastrarlo con él. Marc estaba entusiasmado por no tener que guardar su imagen y llevó a Jack a un garito nocturno en la cara oscura de la ciudad, más allá de los neones y los hoteles.

-Me…encanta Nueva York, tío. –consiguió pronunciar Marc evidentemente ebrio.

Jack lo cogió por el hombro y lo llevó al coche. Habían pasado toda la noche en clubs nocturnos de dudosa reputación, donde decenas de chicas con la misma dudosa reputación se les habían insinuado. Pero Jack estaba ausente esa noche, lo de Sarah le había afectado más de lo que podría reconocer, reconocerse a sí mismo. Había bebido mucho menos que su amigo, aunque le hubiera gustado beber hasta olvidar, sabía que tendría que cuidar de él esta noche.

Lo sentó en el asiento del copiloto, él seguía delirante diciendo lo mucho que le gustaba Nueva York.

-Sí… sí… ahora estate quieto, voy a ponerte el cinturón de seguridad. –le pedía Jack.

-Te quiero, tío. –decía entre hipos.

Jack sonrió a su amigo y puso el coche en marcha. Conduciendo por aquellas calles, se dio cuenta de todo lo que sus ojos inocentes no habían visto cuando era un niño, la oscuridad, la tristeza y la miseria se amontonaban en los rincones, pero le daba igual, todo era mejor que Beverley Hills.

De pronto, una chica pasó por delante del coche y Jack frenó en seco asustado. La mujer siguió corriendo y unos hombres iban tras ella. Jack se quedó inmóvil viendo como la agarraron por los brazos y la tiraron al suelo, propinándole golpes por todo el cuerpo. Sus gritos de odio y de dolor se ahogaban en los oídos de Jack, asustado e inmóvil. Sabía que iba a hacerlo, que volvería a meterse en asuntos que no le concernían, pero no podía evitar vacilar ante la idea de salir del coche y ayudar a esa mujer, las palabras de su padre se repetían en su cabeza, una y otra vez.

"No intentes salvar a todo el mundo Jack" "No tienes agallas"

-No lo hagas Jack, sólo es una puta. –le sacó Marc de sus pensamientos con un tono sorprendentemente sobrio.

Pero Jack no escuchaba ya. Salió del coche y fue hacia la chica, su cuerpo inerte yacía en el suelo, herido y abandonado, los hombres se habían marchado. La cogió en sus brazos e intentó despertarla, ella abrió los ojos un momento para volver a cerrarlos mareada. Él la tumbó en el asiento de atrás y la tapó con una manta.

-¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo, Jack? –pronunció Marc, hablando el alcohol por él.


	3. Las cosas de Nueva York

_Gracias a todos lo que dejasteis vuestro comentario, los aprecio mucho_. Por suerte para todos, he aprendido (¡al fin!) a poner una línea separadora (¡y tan sencillo que era!), así que esté será algo más fácil de leer.

**CAPÍTULO 3. LAS COSAS DE NUEVA YORK  
**

Kate despertó aturdida. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y apenas podía abrir los ojos. Cuando al fin lo hizo estaba en un coche, un coche extraño. Intentó recordar antes de entrar en pánico, pero al recordar lo ocurrido, el pánico se apoderó de ella. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir como pequeñas cataratas en sus ojos. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres y por qué estaba en su coche? Iban a castigarla, otra vez. Había intentado escaparse de nuevo y ahora iban a hacer con ella lo que siempre hacían.

-¿¡Dónde estoy! ¿¡Quiénes sois! –preguntó asustada. -¿Qué vais a hacer conmigo? –la última parte fue casi un susurro.

-Oye… tranquila, no vamos a hacerte daño, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo el que iba conduciendo sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-¿A cuánto está la noche? –preguntó el otro o mejor dicho, el alcohol preguntó.

-¡Cállate Marc! Perdónalo, ha bebido mucho, pero no te hará daño.

-¿Adónde me llevan? –pidió angustiada recostándose de nuevo en el asiento.

-Quisiera ver sus heridas y después la llevaré a su casa, o dónde quiera. –dijo formalizando su tono.

-¡A mi casa no! –sollozó con fuerza.

El coche se detuvo y Kate vio como el que conducía se bajaba para sentarse a su lado. Ella se apartó rápidamente mirándolo con desconfianza. Él se acercó un poco más y atrapó una de sus manos entre las suyas, reconfortablemente.

-Mi nombre es Jack y le prometo que no le pasará nada.

"Jack" murmuró en sus adentros. Le traía tanta paz ese nombre. Inconscientemente se relajó y dejó caer su mano libre sobre las de él, pero pronto recordó que hasta el hombre más carismático podía ser un cabrón y se apartó de él en un brinco, haciendo una mueca de dolor horrible.

-Déjeme ver. –pidió acercándose un poco más a ella.

-¿Eres médico?

-No, pero estudio medicina y parecen heridas superficiales…

-Está bien.

"Vamos, Kate, hay muchos Jacks que estudian medicina" se repetía una y otra vez mientras él examinaba sus heridas, bajo la tenue luz que aparecía del techo del coche.

La tocaba con la suavidad que el vidriero tocas sus obras, frágiles y bellas y por un momento lo vio, vio en sus ojos al niño de diez años que reía con ella cuando aún era niña, cuando aún no entendía de retintines y su inocencia no estaba maltrecha y su dignidad se conservaba por el simple hecho de ser niña. Pero ese no era Jack, no era el niño que ella conoció, era un simple recuerdo en la mirada de un extraño.

-Te amo Jack Shephard… y amo Nueva York.

-Cállate Marc. –pidió en tono de burla.

Kate aguantó el aire en sus pulmones un momento. Shephard, no podía estar segura, pero juraría que así se llamaba aquel niño de ojos castaños que de vez en cuando paseaba en su cabeza en forma de recuerdos. No… el que ahora miraba sus heridas y su cuerpo humillado, no era Jack.

Un dolor agudo y punzante la hizo saltar abandonando así sus pensamientos. Jack le lanzó una mirada de disculpa y luego habló.

-Parece un esguince de muñeca.

Kate lo miró aturdida… Jack Shephard. Tenía esos ojos. Los ojos que nunca la miraron como la hija de los Austen. Sintió que el dolor del cuerpo no era ya nada comparado al que sentía por dentro. Él era un estudiante de medicina, probablemente en un barrio rico de Los Ángeles, y ella una prostituta en los calles más oscuras de Nueva York. Quería llorar, como cada noche lloraba, y huir de él, como había huido de aquellos que la perseguían. Pero otra parte de ella, otra que aún guardaba esperanza, quería lanzarse a sus brazos y decirle "¡Soy yo!" guardando la esperanza de que él entendiera lo que aquellas simples palabras significaban.

-Deberías ir al hospital… -continuó Jack.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Al hospital no.

-Pues no voy a dejarte ir así, ese brazo hay que vendarlo. Puedo hacerlo yo, si quieres, pero tiene que ser en mi apartamento, es donde tengo el material.

El dolor punzante venció la batalla al orgullo y asintió débilmente a su propuesta. No podía dejar que la reconociera, no así. ¿Y si ya la había reconocido? ¿Y si era tan amable porque sabía que era ella?

"No, por favor, no" rezaba interiormente.

-Está bien, pues vamos… eh… no sé tu nombre.

Kate dudó, sabía que este momento llegaría. Podía decirle que se llamaba Kate y esperar su reacción o podía decir cualquier otro nombre. Ni siquiera sabía si era él, todo podía ser fruto de su imaginación, puede que ni siquiera fuera Shephard el apellido de aquel niño, que su mente haya imaginado todo. O podría ser Jack, podría tener delante de ella al que hace años fue su amigo y si era así, ¿por qué importaba tanto? ¿Acaso podría él acordarse de ella? Habían pasado diez años y que ella no hubiera podido olvidarlo no significaba que él hubiera hecho lo mismo, quizá en Los Ángeles fue tan feliz que ya ni recordaba que había vivido en Nueva York. Eso era ridículo, pero la idea de que él no recordara su nombre no lo era. Quizá había conocido a tanta gente que se había olvidado de ella y si no de ella, sí de su nombre.

-Mónica. –dijo al fin.

-Pues vamos, Mónica.

Lo había hecho, no habría marcha atrás, era Mónica. Quizá no era Jack, pero ¿y si lo era? ¿Y si descubre quién es en realidad? ¿Se enfadaría con ella? Y lo que más importaba a Kate ¿por qué le importaba tanto aquello? Sí, a nadie le gusta ver que otros progresaron mientras que tú te hundes, pero ¿era ese motivo para ocultar su nombre? Demasiadas preguntas, demasiados recuerdos, demasiado dolor.

El coche volvió a moverse y Kate trataba de reconocer las calles, quería cualquier pista de que no era Jack. Kate quería ser de nuevo una niña, quería correr bajo la lluvia y que sus pies se empaparan en los charcos, quería jugar de madrugada los días de verano y sentir que nada importaba. Pero ahí estaba ella, en la madrugada de un día de verano, sin sueños, ni ilusiones, ni esperanza.

El coche se detuvo unos minutos más tarde, ella miró a través de la ventanilla hacia el edificio que mostraba su imponente figura de ladrillos frente ella. Algo le resultaba familiar, demasiado familiar. Era su casa, no había duda. Era él. Aún había guardado un pequeño atisbo de esperanza de que no lo fuera y ahora se había esfumado.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó en una sonrisa.

-No… no… -trató de decir al borde del llanto. –No puedo andar.

Él volvió a sonreír tristemente y la cogió en brazos una vez más. Subió las viejas escaleras del edificio, mientras buscaba por el rabillo del ojo las heridas de Mónica.

-¿Dónde te duele, además del brazo?

-En todas partes…

-¿Quién… porqué… te lo hicieron?

Ella no respondió. Había una parte de ella que luchaba por decirle quién era, pero ¿y si es otro Jack Shephard, que quiere ser médico y vive en el mismo bloque de apartamentos que el que ella conoció? O más sencillo, ¿Y si el Jack que ella conoció no se apellidaba Shephard, su padre no era médico y no vivía en esos apartamentos? ¿Y si todo era fruto de la desesperación del momento? Fuese cual fuese la respuesta, era malo, si no era Jack, estaba en brazos de un desconocido que podría hacer con ella lo que le pareciese, y si lo era, entonces estaba en brazos de Jack, pensando que se llamaba Mónica y en virtud de una simple prostituta. Decidió seguir siendo Mónica hasta que le curara las heridas, entonces volvería a su rutina y se olvidaría de él. Era lo más sensato.

Llegaron a la casa. Estaba tal y como la recordaba, le pareció imposible seguir negando la evidencia. Era Jack.

* * *

Jack tumbó a Mónica en el sofá aún polvoriento por la falta de limpieza. Había algo en ella que le resultaba familiar. Eran sus ojos verdes y las pecas en la cara, por un momento le pareció Kate. Rió interiormente ante la idea.

"Hay miles de chicas así"

Pero por algún motivo la excusa no le contentaba. Probablemente era la vuelta a Nueva York que le hizo revivir tantos recuerdos, lo que le incitaba a pensar que esa chica era Kate. Claro que la idea quedó desechada una vez que ella le dijo su nombre.

La cabeza de Jack era ahora un campo de batalla, miles de recuerdos luchaban por ser prioridades entre sus pensamientos. Decidió centrarse en Mónica y la cura de sus heridas.

-¿Te duele aquí? –preguntó presionando en sus costillas.

-Sí. –respondió con una mueca de dolor.

-Creo que está fracturada. Deberías ir al hospital, yo sólo soy un estudiante…

-No es necesario. –negó y Jack no quiso discutir.

-Deberías descansar. Duerme un rato.

Para su sorpresa Mónica no protestó. Jack la llevó a la cama y ella se acurrucó en las sábanas y trató de dormir. Temblaba débilmente y Jack le lanzó una mirada comprensiva. Había algo en ella, algo que Jack no se atrevería a asegurar, pero que allí estaba. Algo familiar, cercano, como si ya la conociera. Desvió los ojos a sus pecas, da igual cuántas chicas pecosas hubiera visto, había algo en esas pecas que no eran igual que el resto.

Sacudió la cabeza suavemente hacia los lados como si intentara vaciarla, no iba a dejar que ninguna mujer se cruzara en su camino, no esta vez.

Sarah.

¿Por qué aparecía ahora Sarah en su cabeza? Su pelo, sus manos, sus ojos… Nunca podría olvidarla. Si le hubieran pedido que describiera a la mujer perfecta hubiera descrito a Sarah. Cariñosa, divertida, inteligente… todo lo que él quiso en su vida. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que marcharse sin despedirse? ¿Por qué, si todo iba bien, lo había dejado? Quería bloquear su mente, dejar de pensar en ella, pero si habría los ojos, allí estaba Mónica. Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez, si se lo hubieran pedido, hubiera descrito a Mónica y no a Sarah. No, para qué engañarse, jamás hubiera descrito a una prostituta de los barrios bajos de Nueva York, ni aunque esta fuera la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Su padre se había hecho cargo de que Jack pensara que él valía más que todo eso, que él debía casarse con una mujer elegante, una mujer como Sarah. Pero algo había en Mónica, una fuerza interior que ahora disfrazada de fragilidad aparecía en sus ojos.

Jack se marchó a otra habitación, la que fue la habitación de sus padres y trató de dormir. Había sido un día más duro de lo que esperaba. Los recuerdos, Sarah, Mónica… todo había llegado demasiado rápido a su cabeza.

Tan cansado estaba que no se percató de la presencia de Marc tras él cuando miraba a Mónica, ni cuando una lágrima brotó de sus ojos marrones al recordar a Sarah, ni cuando se acostó en la cama todavía llorando.


	4. Sólo una mujer

_Gracias a todos los que seguís la historia_. Aquí un nuevo capítulo, gracias por leer y comentar.

**CAPÍTULO 4.**** SÓLO UNA MUJER**

Kate trató de dormir, pero el dolor de las heridas era demasiado intenso para ni siquiera planteárselo. ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer ahora? No podía ejercer su "profesión" con una costilla fracturada y un esguince en la muñeca, Wayne la mataría, o la mafia quizá. Además, estaba Jack, lo había pensado mucho, pero no fue hasta ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que entre todos los habitantes de Nueva York había ido a encontrarse con Jack, con el niño de ojos marrones al que apenas recordaba. ¿Y si no era él? La pregunta aún pululaba por su cabeza. Necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba una respuesta clara y no sólo delirios de una mente maltratada. Poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, el dolor y el cansancio de su cuerpo superó a sus ganas de mantener la guardia.

-Hola. –Kate despertó en un brinco al ver a Marc en la puerta.

-Hola. –le devolvió ella con una mirada de desconfianza.

-Siento… haberte despertado y… siento lo de ayer, no recuerdo nada, pero Jack dice que me porté como un imbécil.

-No importa. –lo disculpó somnolienta.

-Me llamo Marc.

-Mónica.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó tímidamente como si temiera haberle hecho algo.

-Sí, gracias. –Kate intentaba acumular el valor suficiente para preguntarle por Jack. –Tu amigo… Jack… eh… dice que estudia medicina, ¿tú también?

Mierda, la pregunta ha salido totalmente mal, no era eso lo que quería preguntar. Kate observó su rostro, la miraba con una mezcla de pena y superioridad. Se acercó lentamente a ella y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Intentas ligar conmigo? –bromeó y Kate le regaló una risa que ocultaba su amargura. -¿O quizá con Jack? –añadió.

Ahora Kate no rió. Lo miró un instante y después bajó la cabeza. ¿Ligar con Jack? Por supuesto que no, si cada vez que lo miraba veía a un niño de diez años, ¿cómo iba ella a querer ligar con Jack? ¿Cómo planteárselo si ni siquiera sabía si debía o no huir de él? Kate sólo quería saber si ese Jack Shephard que estudia medicina y vivía en ese apartamento es el mismo Jack Shephard que ella conoció cuando era un niño.

-No… yo… -trató de contestar al fin. –Yo sólo quiero saber si… eres médico.

-Yo también estoy estudiando… medicina. –aclaró. -¿Por qué? ¿Te duele algo?

-¡Todo!

-Al menos no tienes una resaca horrible.

-Ojala tuviera una resaca horrible… -afirmó haciendo reír a Marc.

-¿Tienes hambre? Puedo hacerte el desayuno, mi especialidad son los cereales con leche envasada.

-No, gracias. –dijo en una sonrisa. –Debería irme.

-¿Irte? No puedes irte así, tienes una costilla fracturada, necesitas descansar. Estoy convencido de que no trabajas por la mañana. –comentó sin darse cuenta del mal gusto de su afirmación.

-Creo que no lo he expresado bien… tengo que irme. –dijo ofendida.

-Jack no te dejará…

-¿Y por qué se supone que debo pedirle permiso? –preguntó cruzando los brazos en el pecho, molesta.

-No te enfades, te recogió de la calle y te curó las heridas, creo que al menos merece una despedida. –respondió sin poder evitar la emoción en su voz. –Su novia lo dejó hace dos semanas, ella iba a marcharse sin despedirse, tuve que decírselo a Jack… estaba destrozado y aún no sabe que ella estaba viendo a otro hombre. No encuentro el valor para decírselo… Por favor no le hagas esto.

-No creo que le importe si me voy o no…

-A Jack le importa todo y todos. Por favor…

Ella no quería hacer daño a Jack, sólo imaginar su cara triste y sus ojos decepcionados le dolía, pero entonces, si iba a arriesgar su vida, tenía que saber si era él, necesitaba una respuesta, costara lo que costara.

-Está bien, pero tendrás que contestar a mis preguntas sin realizar tú ninguna, ¿de acuerdo?

-Trato hecho.

-La primera, esta casa… ¿por qué vivís en esta casa?

-No vivimos aquí, es la casa de los padres de Jack, o lo era, o no sé… aquí vivían antes de mudarse a Los Ángeles, donde vivimos y donde conocí a Jack. Él quería pasar el verano en Nueva York porque se crió aquí… supongo que querrá olvidar a su ex. Pero, ¿a qué viene…?

-Sin hacer preguntas, ¿recuerdas? –recordó ella y él asintió confundido.

-Sí, sí, ¿algo más?

¿Algo más? Había cientos de preguntas en su mente, pero todo encajaba, no hacía falta preguntar nada más. Kate negó con la cabeza y rompió a llorar intentando contener el llanto sin éxito.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?

* * *

Jack despertó al primer rayo de luz, tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza, probablemente por el alcohol y los acontecimientos pasados. Tardó unos veinte minutos en recordar que estaba en Nueva York y que había una mujer medio desnuda en la habitación de al lado.

"Mónica" hizo un esfuerzo por recordar su nombre. Estaba convencido de que no había bebido tanto la noche anterior como para tener una resaca, al contrario, había podido conducir sin ningún tipo de problemas. Probablemente sólo sería jaqueca por todas las emociones vividas.

Decidió levantarse al escuchar la voz de Marc hablando con Mónica. Había ido a Nueva York para relajarse, para dormir por las noches sin tener pesadillas y olvidarse de Sarah, pero sólo había conseguido llevar su mente a un extremo de tensión incontrolable. Había dormido, pero se sentía más cansado y los párpados parecían de plomo por momentos, Sarah seguía estando ahí y ahora mezclada con un recuerdo, el recuerdo de Kate a través de Mónica.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó al ver a Mónica llorando.

-Jack… -su nombre se escapó de sus labios inconscientemente.

-¿Qué… qué pasa?

-Tengo que irme… por favor.

-Sí, pero… eh… ¿y tus heridas?

-Será peor si no me marcho. –sollozó.

No dio lugar a más discusiones, simplemente se levantó tambaleándose y se marchó. Jack dudó entre si debía seguirla o no, pero finalmente vio más oportuno dejarla ir. Él había ido a Nueva York a hacer todo aquello que no hacía en Los Ángeles, él iba a relajarse y no a seguir preocupándose por todo el mundo.

-¿Estás bien? –Marc lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-Sí, sólo un poco cansado. ¿Quieres desayunar?

-¿Bromeas? Mataría por unos buenos huevos fritos con panceta.

Los dos hombres salieron a buscar alguna cafetería cercana. Había muchas a los alrededores, pero era de día y Jack aún no se sentía cómodo con la idea de que pudieran verlo rondar aquellos barrios. Cuando por fin encontraron una de su agrado se sentaron a desayunar. Marc estaba completamente abducido por la comida y apenas hablaba. Jack, en cambio, no podía centrarse en comer, seguía pensando en Mónica, podría estar pasándole cualquier cosa, tendría que haberla ayudado, tendría que haber llamado a la policía. No, otra vez no. Si no era Sarah era Mónica y si no era ella sería cualquier otra, él siempre tendría que estar preocupado. Hablando de Sarah, ¿por qué demonios le había dejado? Entonces algo hizo clic en su mente.

-Marc… tú lo sabes, ¿no? –el otro hombre levantó la vista de su comida y antes de que pudiera decir nada Jack continuó. –Tú sabes por qué me dejó Sarah.

-No… claro que no.

-Había otro hombre, ¿no es así? –Marc no respondió. -¿¡No es así!

-¡Si, Jack! Había otro.

Jack se llevó las manos a la cabeza, la rabia y la ira consumiéndole. Había otro, Sarah su mujer ideal, le había sido infiel.

-Lo siento, amigo. No supe como decírtelo.

-No… no te preocupes… está bien. Estoy bien. –dijo tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

-Jack, escúchame, es sólo una mujer.

-¡Está bien! ¿Vale? Estoy bien. Nos… nos vemos luego.

-Espera, ¿a dónde vas?

-Nos vemos luego. –repitió.

¿Cómo había podido ocurrir? Se supone que se querían, que iban a casarse cuando Jack terminara la carrera y que iban a ser felices para siempre. Que iba a ser un buen marido, mejor de lo que lo fue su padre. Sarah no era sólo una mujer, Sarah era la oportunidad de superar a su padre.

Jack cogió el coche y condujo por las calles sin rumbo fijo, simplemente quería centrarse en otra cosa.

Mónica.

Sí, Mónica era la solución, algo que arreglar, algo en lo que entretenerse, pero ¿cómo iba a encontrarla? Nueva York era enorme. Decidió comenzar a buscar dónde la encontró la noche anterior. Tras varias vueltas consiguió llegar al bar nocturno en el que estuvieron la noche anterior. Recordaba que no habían avanzado mucho hasta que se la encontraron y decidió preguntar allí.

-Buenos días. –saludó a los allí presentes.

El garito se convirtió en un conjunto de murmullos alrededor de Jack.

-¿Qué te sirvo, pipiolo? –preguntó una camarera tras la barra.

-No, verá estoy buscando a alguien, ¿conoce a una tal Mónica? Tiene los ojos verdes, el pelo castaño y rizado y pecas en la cara.

-No, no conozco a ninguna Mónica.

-¡Es Kate! –gritó alguien en la barra.

El corazón de Jack bombeó con más fuerza al escuchar ese nombre, ¿era realmente cierto? ¿Podía ser ella Kate? Jack negó con la cabeza tratando de vaciarla, ¿por qué iba a mentirle?

-No, yo busco a una Mónica.

-Kate es buena, te lo aseguro, como puta no vale un dólar, pero qué mamadas hace… -volvió a hablar el mismo tipo completamente ebrio.

Ahora entendía por qué su padre quería mudarse a Los Ángeles. Espera, entendía a su padre… eso significaba que su viaje a Nueva York no había sido en vano. Tenía que continuar buscando sus raíces, entender quién era y por qué su padre actuaba así, ya tenía una pequeña pieza, ahora tenía que seguir buscando. Además, eso lo alejaría de Sarah.

-¿Y dice que esa Kate coincide con mi descripción?

-No sé, chico, no me dedico a mirarla a la cara. –el bar estalló en carcajadas. –Yo diría que sí.

-De acuerdo, ¿sabe dónde puedo encontrarla?

-A ella no, pero sí a alguien que puede llevarte hasta ella. Vuelve esta noche y pregunta por Wayne.

-Gracias por todo.


	5. Por los viejos tiempos

_Bueno, qué puedo decir, gracias por vuestros comentarios._

**CAPÍTULO 5. POR LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS  
**

Kate se acurrucó en su cama llorando. Por el momento había conseguido evitar a Wayne, pero no tardaría mucho en volver a por ella y entonces vería que no había recaudado lo suficiente y se lo contaría a la mafia y Dios sabe que harían con ella. El dolor en las costillas era prácticamente insoportable, no tenía a dónde ir, ahora lamentaba haber rechazado aquel desayuno. Y estaba Jack. Se había propuesto olvidar y hacer que nada había ocurrido, pero no podía. Él era una esperanza, un clavo ardiendo en el infierno, algo a lo que aferrarse de su vida pasada, la vida de una niña con esperanzas y sueños. Él era parte de ella. Parte de la Kate libre que quería huir con él de Nueva York y no la Kate que ahora se retorcía de dolor en su cama.

La puerta sonó en ese momento, Kate pensó en fingir que no estaba, pero sabía que derribarían la puerta si era necesario. Se levantó despacio y caminó cojeando hasta la entrada. Giró el picaporte con miedo, sus manos temblaban al son de todo su cuerpo.

Lo siguiente que recordaba era despertar en el suelo, con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y el dolor del brazo y las costillas mucho más intenso que antes. Trató de enfocar la vista y cuando lo consiguió vio a Wayne fumando un cigarrillo frente a ella.

-Hola, Katie.

Ella lanzó al viento un quejido de dolor al intentar incorporarse.

-¿Qué… qué me has hecho?

-Lo que te merecías. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Có-cómo puedes hacerme esto?

-Yo no te he hecho nada. –respondió ayudándola a levantarse.

Wayne se situó tras ella y colocó un brazo en su estómago y con el otro retiraba algunos rizos de su cuello para besarlo. Kate fue incapaz de contener las lágrimas. No era sólo el dolor físico que el brazo de Wayne le mandaba cada vez que se apoyaba en sus costillas, era el maltrato psicológico al que le sometía cada vez que estaba junto ella. Saber que él era parte de ella, que la misma sangre que corría por sus venas corría por las de él, fingir que le temía o respetaba, cuando en realidad temía a la mafia.

Wayne, la soltó de golpe y ella cayó al suelo de bruces.

-Alguien ha estado preguntando por ti en el bar, "Mónica". –dijo dándole retintín a su falso nombre.

"Oh, Dios" pensó para sí. "Es Jack"

-Va ha volver esta noche, según dicen es un señorito, así que vamos a tenerlo contento, ¿verdad Kate?

"No, no, no y no" murmuró en sus adentros. No había forma alguna en que ella hiciera eso con Jack, no sin al menos decirle quién era en realidad, pero ¿cómo? Tal vez no era él, antes solía usar el nombre de Mónica, podía ser cualquiera.

-De cualquier forma, -continuó Wayne,- vas a arreglarte y recaudar esta noche lo que no hiciste ayer, porque si no tendré que llamar a Sancho, ¿de acuerdo?

¿Cómo podía Jack hacerle una cosa así? ¿Cómo se había convertido en uno de esos hombres? En uno de esos asquerosos hipócritas que por el día son médicos, abogados, ingenieros… y por la noche se dedican a ir de putas y a emborracharse.

Kate comenzó a temblar y a llorar con fuerza. Ya ni siquiera recordaba el dolor de sus costillas, ni el de su brazo. Estaba completamente centrada en que aquella noche iba a ser de las peores de su vida. Era relativamente sencillo hacer lo que hacía con desconocidos, aunque la mayoría ya eran clientes habituales a ella no le importaba, ni siquiera recordaba sus caras cuando se marchaban, pero Jack, si no había podido olvidarlo en diez años, ¿de qué forma iba olvidar esa noche? ¿Y si él la reconocía? Y lo peor, ¿y si la reconocía y no le importaba? La habitación comenzó a girar en una danza lenta y constante. Las paredes se desdibujaban y la figura de Wayne no era más que una mancha borrosa. Después todo negro.

* * *

La noche cayó una vez más sobre los edificios y las calles de Nueva York. Marc había llegado al apartamento en taxi después de estar todo el día pululando por la ciudad. Al llegar encontró a Jack mirando el reloj impaciente.

-Hola. –saludó.

-Hola. –le respondió Jack. –Te estaba esperando.

-¿Esperando para qué? –preguntó con desconfianza.

-¿Recuerdas el bar de anoche?

-Sinceramente, no. –respondió y Jack rió entre dientes.

-De acuerdo, quiero volver.

-Recuerdo perfectamente que ayer tuve que obligarte, así que dime qué ocurre.

-Nada, estamos en Nueva York, hemos venido a divertirnos y eso es lo que quiero hacer.

-Te conozco, Jack y esto no tiene nada que ver con divertirse, ¿es por Sarah?

-No, no es por ella.

-¿Por qué entonces?

-¿Quieres ir o no? –preguntó impaciente y Marc le lanzó una sonrisa enorme.

-Sabes que sí, ¿cuándo nos vamos?

Llegaron sin problema a aquel garito de mala muerte, la mayoría de los clientes eran los mismos que se encontró por la mañana, seguramente habían pasado todo el día ahí. Se sentaron en una mesa y Jack esperó a que Marc estuviera distraído con cualquier para intentar localizar al tal Wayne.

-Voy a pedir a la barra, ¿quieres algo? –ofreció Jack.

-Whiskey.

Jack se dirigió a la barra y encontró a la misma camarera que por la mañana. Era una mujer de unos cuarenta años, con una figura esbelta, pero con la cara y los brazos exageradamente arrugados.

-¿Qué quieres, muchacho?

-Un whiskey y… quisiera saber si conoce a un tal Wayne.

-¿Te debe dinero?

-No, simplemente quisiera hablar con él.

-Ves aquel tipo que está fumando, pues ese. –dijo señalando hacia una mesa.

Había un tipo de unos cuarenta y tantos años, fumando un cigarrillo y hablando con varias mujeres jóvenes.

La camarera le sirvió el whiskey y él se lo llevó rápidamente a Marc que estaba disfrutando de la compañía de una de las camareras.

-Aquí tienes, vuelvo enseguida.

-¿Dónde vas? –preguntó molesto.

-Al baño, ¿quieres acompañarme?

-No, estoy con una dama. –respondió con una sonrisa pícara.

Él asintió feliz de que no hubiera respondido que sí y emprendió el camino hacia la mesa indicada. Cuando llegó el hombre ni siquiera levantó la vista, simplemente pegó un trago a su copa y tomó otra calada de su cigarrillo.

-Si vienes por "Mónica" –comenzó volviendo a dar retintín al nombre. –La encontrarás en una esquina, un par de calles desde aquí.

-No busco a ninguna Mónica, busco a Kate. –dijo con la esperanza de no estar equivocado.

-Mónica, Kate… que más da, la encontrarás donde te he dicho.

Jack lanzó una mirada a Marc, había bebido lo suficiente para no importarle que se marchara, pero no bastaba como para no darse cuenta de que Jack no había ido al bar a beber, pero a Jack no le importaba, si aquella chica era Kate tenía que ayudarla, no importaba si hacía diez años que no se veían, no importaba si se había vendido por unos dólares, tenía que ayudarla. Tenía que encontrar su pasado para reconciliarse con su presente.

Ya no había pensamientos coherentes en su cabeza, simplemente conducía calle arriba y calle abajo buscando la esquina indicada. Por fin la vio y se alegró de estar sentado porque si no se hubiera caído, sintió su estómago haciendo arcadas. Kate, Mónica o quién quiera que fuese estaba de rodillas ante un hombre medio desnudo, aunque la distancia era aún considerable, no hacía falta ser un genio para adivinar lo que estaba sucediendo allí. Cuando el tipo se marchó, Jack volvió a moverse hasta llegar a ella. Los focos de coche le iluminaron la cara y el corazón de Jack encogió al verla llorando. Ella se secó las lágrimas y volvió a su postura erguida acercándose a la ventanilla.

-Hola. –saludó Jack.

* * *

Kate no podía salir de su asombro, ¿entonces era cierto? Había ido a buscarla, tendría que acostarse con Jack y mantener ese horrible recuerdo para siempre. No, ni hablar, no haría eso, le daba igual si tenía que volver a enfrentarse a Wayne o ser apaleada otra vez, no se acostaría con Jack. Aún tenía el sabor repugnante del tipo anterior en la boca.

-Hola. –repitió él.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó bruscamente.

Vio como Jack bajó la mirada a sus manos que se movían nerviosamente, ¿por qué había venido? Había cientos de prostitutas en las calles de Nueva York, sólo en ese barrio ya se podían contar a decenas, ¿por qué entonces le hacía esto a ella? La había visto la noche anterior, asustada y retorciéndose de dolor, ¿acaso era un sádico pervertido?

-Kaaa… Mónica, sólo quiero que subas al coche, prometo que no te tocaré.

-Lo siento, he terminado mi turno.

-Mónica, por favor… no puedes quedarte aquí, tienes un esguince en la muñeca y una costilla fracturada.

En eso tenía razón, no podía quedarse ahí. Ella lo miró a los ojos y vio su preocupación, real o muy bien fingida, Kate no lo sabía, pero sabía que sería mejor que quedarse a ver pasar un hombre tras otro por su boca. Solamente el pensamiento aquel fue suficiente para enviar a Kate una ola de náuseas y mareo. Ella no dijo nada más, simplemente se subió al coche, al fin y al cabo, era Jack, entre todos los desconocidos que aquella noche le habían pedido que subiera al coche, él era el menos desconocido, tal vez, incluso decía la verdad.

-¿Dónde vamos? –preguntó intranquila unos minutos después.

-A mi casa. –dijo simplemente.

No, no, no. Ella no quería esto, no quería ir a su casa, no quería estar con él. Jack era algo a lo que agarrarse, una prueba de que ella un día fue feliz y no quería perder aquellos bonitos recuerdos por odiarlo.

-¡Para!

-¿Qué?

-¡Que pares! ¡Que pares el coche! Quiero bajar. –gritó histérica.

-Oye, ¿qué ocurre?… Mónica… -trató de tranquilizarla y deslizo una mano hasta su mejilla para limpiar una lágrima.

-¡No me toques! –gritó apartándose de él.

-Tranquila, por favor, no voy a hacerte daño. -le susurró. Aunque lo que realmente quería decirle era: "soy yo, Kate, soy Jack." Pero, ¿y si no era Kate?

Kate no pudo aguantarlo más, había en su cabeza mil voces que le decían "no lo hagas", pero eso ya no le importaba, ya tenía el infierno ganado, qué importaba un error más. Cerró los ojos como si así pudiera hacer desaparecer todos sus miedos y volvió abrirlos para mirar a Jack a los ojos, esos ojos que nunca la miraron como a la hija de los Austen, y que ojala no la miraran nunca como lo que ahora era.

-Jack… Jack… -intentaba decir algo, pero las lágrimas apagaron su voz.

-Lo sé, lo sé, Kate… no digas nada. –dijo él abrazándola con suavidad, dejando que sus propias lágrimas bañaran su cara.

Kate abrió los ojos más que nunca los había abierto, ¿estaba loca o la había llamado Kate? No, ¿estaba loca o había dicho que lo sabía? Sintió una ira dentro, una furia que sólo sentía cuando Wayne estaba cerca.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –su voz era fría como el hielo y se apartó de él.

-Espera, ¿el qué?

-Que lo sabes, ¿qué demonios sabes, Jack? –increpó volviendo la mirada hacia el cristal.

-Kate, por favor, soy yo… -dijo agarrándola de la barbilla para que lo mirara. –Prometí que volveríamos a vernos.

Ella rompió a llorar de nuevo. Tenía a Jack frente a ella, recordándole su promesa con lágrimas en los ojos y ella lo estaba mirando y por alguna razón, ya no veía a aquel niño de diez años, veía a un desconocido y entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada. Había estado sobreviviendo a base de recuerdos, el recuerdo de dos niños felices, pero esos niños ya no existían, no había razón para hacer esto más doloroso.

-Has tardado diez años en cumplir tu promesa. Déjame bajar, Jack.

-No, no, no por favor, Kate… te pagaré si es eso lo que quieres.

-¡Que me dejes bajar! –ordenó ofendida.

-Está bien, lo siento… lo siento mucho… por todo. –dijo desbloqueando los seguros del coche.

-Sí, yo también lo siento.

-No te vayas. –pidió una vez más.

-Tú te fuiste.

-Tan sólo era un niño, Kate.

-Mira, no sé si tienes complejo de Richard Gere, pero yo tengo que marcharme. ¿No eres capaz de entender eso?

-¿Complejo de qué?

-¡Pretty Woman! ¿No me digas que no la has visto?

-No, no la he visto.

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Todo el mundo la ha visto!– dijo con una pequeña risa.

-¿Quieres verla conmigo?

-No puedo quedarme, sabes que no puedo, no lo hagas más difícil. –casi le rogó.

-Pagaré lo que sea… considéralo un préstamo, un regalo o lo que quieras, pero por favor, ven conmigo, te necesito. ¿Por los viejos tiempos? –pidió con ojitos de cordero degollado.

Kate quedó un minuto en silencio, hasta que finalmente dijo en un suspiro:

-Por los viejos tiempos. –se rindió

* * *

**Bueno, vamos a tener que esperar un poco hasta que Jack y Kate se planteen ayudarse, pero prometo que eso ocurrirá (al menos lo plantearán =P)**

**Gracias por leer y comentar  
**


	6. The River

_Perdon por la demora, he estado ocupada... bueno aquí dejo otro capítulo. Comienzan los amagos de huída de Nueva York._

**_C_APÍTULO 6. THE RIVER  
**

Kate despertó a la mañana siguiente en su pequeño apartamento. Aún le dolía todo el cuerpo por los golpes, pero se había levantado de buen humor. La noche anterior había sido un paréntesis en la realidad de su vida, una pequeña esperanza de algún día ser feliz. No habían visto Pretty Woman, pero habían pasado toda la noche hablando, recordando los buenos momentos, Kate ni siquiera recordaba la mayoría, habían sido tantas las buenas experiencias. A parte de eso, él le había hablado de Sarah y de cómo iban las cosas con su padre, ella le contó su historia y aquello parecía una competición sobre quién tiene la vida más penosa. Por supuesto, ella ganó. Él prometió ir a buscarla por la mañana temprano para pasar juntos el día. Estaba tan ilusionada, Jack no era sólo una parte de su pasado, ahora era lo mejor de su presente y eso que se conocieron "hace dos días" y el primero no contaba.

Bajó a la calle y se dirigió al bar, dónde habían quedado. Él apareció puntual y se la llevó de allí. Llegaron a una pequeña y acogedora cafetería.

-¿Y dónde vives? –preguntó mientras sorbía el café.

-En Beverley Hills.

-¿En serio?

-Aja, sí…

-Siempre he querido ver el famoso cartel de Hollywood.

-Puedo mostrártelo.

-No, no puedes. –sentenció ella impidiendo que la conversación avanzara en esa dirección.

-Si… si no quieres hacer… -hizo una pausa para medir sus palabras. –Si no quieres hacer lo que haces, ¿por qué simplemente no lo dejas?

Kate no respondió. No tenía ganas de contestar ese tipo de preguntas, él no podía entenderlo y era comprensible, él tenía la vida resuelta desde hace mucho tiempo, su mayor problema era que una mujer lo había dejado y Kate no estaba dispuesta a debatir con él algo que nunca iba a ser capaz de entender.

-Dime Jack, si no te gusta Beverley Hills, ¿por qué simplemente no te marchas?

-No es tan sencillo. Tú no conoces a mi padre.

-Si lo que quieres es comparar quién tiene peor padre, créeme, gano yo.

-Tú adorabas a tu padre…

-Yo adoraba a Sam, no a mi padre.

-Ah. –Es lo único que se le ocurrió decir. –No sabía que Sam… ¿Quién es…tu padre? Y no me digas que tengo complejo de Dark Vader.

Kate soltó una pequeña carcajada, pero no estaba dispuesta a hablar de Wayne, ni siquiera a nombrarlo, tenía que cambiar de tema de conversación.

-¿Qué tenía esa chica, Sarah, para ser tan perfecta?

-Sinceramente, ya no me acuerdo. –respondió tomando otro sorbo de café. –Era el tipo de chica que le gustaría a mi padre tener como nuera y supongo que confundí lo que era perfecto para mí con lo que era perfecto para él.

-¿Y qué es perfecto para ti?

Jack bajó la vista a sus manos y tras unos segundos de completo silencio respondió:

-Esto, esto es completamente perfecto. –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Esto es completamente perfecto" El eco de sus palabras resonaba dentro de ella una y otra vez. Tenía razón, esto era completamente perfecto, estaba tomando un café y hablando tranquilamente, sin miedos ni preocupaciones, como una persona normal. Sin pensarlo, se inclinó hacia delante y capturo sus labios en un pequeño beso, suave y superfluo, pero que decía más que cualquier palabra.

Ambos quedaron en un silencio incómodo que Kate decidió romper.

-Yo… eh…tengo que irme.

-Sí, yo también… Marc debe de estar… bueno, ¿te veo esta noche?

-Sí, no sé… ya hablaremos.

Kate llegó al apartamento y se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas de la cocina, apoyando los codos en la mesa y llevándose las manos a la frente.

"Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida" musitaba una y otra vez. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido besarlo? Se acababan de conocer, bueno no, pero sí. Estaba tan confundida, no sabía ni siquiera si él la había rechazado, estaba tan confuso como ella, eso seguro, pero no le dio tiempo a expresar lo que le había parecido.

"No te enamores, Kate, por favor, no te enamores" se rogó a sí misma.

* * *

-La he besado. –confesó Jack a su amigo.

-¿Has besado a quién? –preguntó sentándose junto a él en el sofá.

-A Kate.

-¿Quién es Kate?

-Es Mónica, bueno no, dijo que era Mónica, pero es Kate.

-Mira, tío, tengo una resaca de caballo, así explícamelo más despacio.

-La chica del otro día, Mónica, no se llama Mónica, se llama Kate y la he besado, bueno, ella me ha besado a mí, pero…

-Te ha besado una puta, felicidades, chico. –dijo en un sarcasmo.

-¡Es Kate! La chica de la que te hablé…de cuando tenía doce años.

-¿Estás bromeando?

-No y me ha besado y… me ha gustado, pero entonces no hice nada y creo que la ofendí, pero es que no sé si estoy preparado…

-Para, para, para… ya está, no vuelvas a verla y todos felices.

-He quedado esta noche con ella.

-Nunca voy a entenderte. Eres masoquista, es eso, ¿verdad? Primero Sarah, ahora una tal Kate que conociste cuando tenías doce años y que ahora es una puta y de la que te vas a enamorar porque te conozco.

-¿Puedes dejar de llamarla así? No me voy a enamorar de ella y la conocí mucho antes de tener doce años.

-Lo que sea, pero Jack… ten cuidado.

Aquellas palabras sonaron lejanas en la mente de Jack. "Ten cuidado". Carecían de cualquier sentido, ¿cuidado de qué? ¿De enamorarse? ¿De ser engañado? No necesitaba tener cuidado, necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba encontrarla, tenerla cerca. Necesitaba demostrar que su padre no tenía razón.

Cayó la noche, una noche bella y estrellada. Kate lo esperaba, en su esquina, había declinado las ofertas de cada hombre que se acercaba reclamando sus servicios, le estaba esperando, aunque no sabía realmente que esperar.

Jack bajó del coche despacio, nervioso, las palabras de Marc resonaban en su cabeza en un canto terrorífico. "Ten cuidado" Una y otra vez, se reproducía en su mente. Pero allí estaba ella, tan hermosa y radiante, bajo la tenue luz de un callejón oscuro, parecía que todas las estrellas apuntaban su luz a un mismo lugar, a su mirada. Tan verde y esmeralda, el color de la esperanza, la esperanza en sus ojos. Sus rizos castaños más oscuros en la noche y su tez pálida como los rayos de luna. Y en su mente una y otra vez, "ten cuidado", pero no quería tener cuidado, ya no.

Caminó hacia ella y la tomó de la mano, ni siquiera hubo un hola, la besó en los labios. Kate mantuvo los labios sellados y él se aparto lentamente sin romper el contacto visual, temiendo haberla asustado. Retrocedió un par de pasos, pero ella lanzó su brazo a su cuello y le devolvió el beso, esta vez más profundo y más apasionado. Cuando se rompió, Jack no quiso dejar tiempo a silencios incómodos.

-Hola. –dijo con dulzura tomándole la otra mano.

-Hola. –devolvió sonriendo.

-Acabo de recordar un lugar, no se si aún estará, me gustaría que fuéramos allí.

-¿Qué lugar?

-Ya lo verás.

-¿Y si no está?

-No perdemos nada por intentarlo.

-El tiempo.

-Estar contigo nunca será perder el tiempo.

Ella no se opuso respuesta alguna, dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa y lo acompañó hasta el coche. Jack se sintió satisfecho por no tener que obligarla a subir, estaba empezando a pensar que ella le seguía temiendo.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio todo el trayecto, Kate ni siquiera se atrevía a pregunta dónde iban. Jack la miraba de reojo varias veces y sonreía.

-¿Por qué sonríes?

-Por nada. Simplemente pensaba… ¿no es extraño? Que nos hayamos encontrado, digo…

-Sí, lo es.

-Pues no pareces muy sorprendida.

-¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?

-Nada, supongo.

-¿Dónde vamos? –preguntó al fin.

-Ya te lo he dicho, a un lugar que ya conoces.

-Por favor, Jack, deja de ser tan críptico. –le pidió.

-De acuerdo, tienes suerte de que hayamos llegado. –dijo parando el coche. –Mira allí.

-¡Es el River! No puedo creer que aún exista. –exclamó con una enorme sonrisa.

-No, yo tampoco.

El River era un pequeño café, en el que Jack y Kate desayunaban con sus padres cuando eran pequeños. Jack recordaba con nostalgia aquellas tortitas para desayunar y las enormes hamburguesas para comer, o los huevos fritos con salchichas para cenar. Se preguntaba si seguiría teniendo el mismo propietario.

Se sentaron en una mesa junto al ventanal. Kate se sentía como una niña de nuevo, comiendo esas ensaladas que antes le parecían enormes. Hacía tanto tiempo que pasaba por allí. Cenaron en un silencio cómodo y después de pagar la cuenta fueron al coche.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó Kate.

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

-No. –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo reir a Jack.

-De acuerdo. Pues nos quedaremos en el coche. –respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Kate no esperó más palabras, lo agarró por la camisa y lo atrajo hacia ella capturando sus labios entre los suyos. Cada beso fue más intenso que el anterior y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta estaban medio desnudos en el asiento trasero del coche.

-¿Estás segura, Kate?

Ella volvió a besarlo con prisa y no hubo más palabras durante la siguiente media hora, ninguno se atrevió a decir nada, todo era tan extraño y tan perfecto a la vez.

-Lo siento, no quería que fuera en el asiento trasero de mi coche.

-Cállate, Jack. –le ordenó haciéndolo reír. Adoraba el sonido de su risa. -¿Cuánto te vas a quedar? –preguntó Kate unos minutos después.

-¿Dónde?

-En Nueva York.

-Oh, hasta finales de agosto, es cuando comienza el curso.

-¿Qué? ¿Te vuelves a marchar tan pronto? –preguntó Kate, por alguna razón aquello la había puesto furiosa. No era la sensación de volver a sentirse sola, ni de que él se marchara de nuevo, era más bien un enfado consigo misma por haber esperado algo más.

-Ven conmigo.

-¿Estás loco?

-Vamos, ven conmigo, ¿qué puedes perder?

"A las malas, la vida" pensó para sí, pero se negó a decirlo en voz alta.

-Adiós, Jack. –dijo volviendo a vestirse.

-¿A qué viene esto? No puedes marcharte así, dame al menos una razón.

Kate no pudo evitar sentir pena por Jack, recordó lo que le había contado de Sarah, como lo había abandonado sin más y cómo descubrió después que había estado con otro. Ahora estaría enfadado y dolido con ella, pero ya le agradecería esto cuando estuviera casado con alguna ejecutiva. Porque, ¿qué se supone que iba a hacer ella? ¿Dejar que pasen los días y hacer que lo que sentía por él se hiciera más intenso? ¿Y entonces qué, tendría que ver como simplemente se marchaba? No, gracias.

-Adiós, Jack.


	7. Ven conmigo

_Bueno, aquí un posible último capítulo, aunque puede que lo continúe, depende de la inspiración que tenga los próximos días. Gracias por leer y comentar_

**CAPÍTULO 7. VEN CONMIGO.**

Pasó un día tras otro desde aquella noche y el calendario cambió sus hojas sin que volvieran a verse. Eran ya mediados de agosto, Jack no tardaría en volver a Los Ángeles, volvería a la universidad, sería médico y seguiría manteniendo un pulso con su padre.

La había buscado, había vuelto a aquel bar, a aquella esquina noche tras noche, una y otra vez, pero ella nunca apareció. No sabía por qué se sentía vacío desde entonces, quizá es porque él siempre tuvo lo que quiso, cuando lo quiso, o tal vez se había enamorado, quizá debió hacer caso a Marc, quizá debió llevar cuidado.

-Jack, levanta.

-Estoy cansado, Marc… estoy cansado.

-Ha venido alguien a verte, así que levanta.

¿Quién podía ser? ¿Sarah? Oh, Dios, Sarah no, lo último que le faltaba es oír lo feliz que esta con otro. ¿Kate? Tal vez era Kate, pero después de aquello… no, claro que no.

¿Su padre? Eso sí que no, prefería tener que enfrentarse a Sarah. Decidió dejar de intentar adivinarlo y fue a descubrirlo. Se vistió con tan sólo un pantalón de chándal y fue al salón. Tardó unos segundos es convencerse de que no era un sueño, de que era real.

Nada más llegar al salón, una pequeña figura se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza. Miró hacia abajo y vio una melena rizada. Ella levantó la vista y pudo perderse en sus ojos verdes y sus graciosas pecas. No era un sueño, Kate estaba allí.

"Ayúdame" susurró.

Jack no sabía si la había escuchado bien. "Ayúdame" Él ya le había ofrecido ayuda y la rechazó, ¿qué demonios había ocurrido para que ahora recurra a él? Le devolvió el abrazo con suavidad y la llevó hasta el sofá para tranquilizarla. Estaba completamente histérica, sea lo que sea que había pasado, él iba a estar para ella.

-Dime que ha ocurrido. –le dijo y ella negó con la cabeza. –No puedo ayudarte si no sé que te ocurre.

-Me buscan… no dejes que me encuentren, Jack.

-De acuerdo… eh… oye, shh, nadie te va a hacer daño.

-Volví a escaparme… no quiero volver, no me dejes, Jack.

-No entiendo, Kate, te ofrecí mi ayuda y no la quisiste. Te estuve buscando ¿sabes?

-Lo siento. No me odies, tú no, por favor. –sollozó de nuevo.

-Yo no te odio, mírame, no te odio. Vamos a solucionar esto, pero tienes que contarme la verdad, por qué te persiguen.

Kate le contó lo que Wayne hizo con ella, durante esos horribles dos años y qué estaba cansada, necesitaba huir. Jack sintió una terrible furia interior, tan intensa que podría jurar que si Wayne se le cruzaba esa mañana lo mataría. Y entonces un recuerdo pasó. Siempre supo que el nombre de Wayne le era familiar, pero no alcanzaba a recordar por qué.

-Wayne es tu padre, ¿no es así? –preguntó Jack y Kate asintió desesperada.

Jack la abrazó con fuerza mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas que se formaron en sus ojos. Unos ojos cegados por la ira, ¿qué padre hace eso a su hija? Ahora estaba seguro, por el bien de ambos, mejor que Wayne no apareciera esa mañana.

-De acuerdo, -comenzó más sereno, -nos vamos, haz el equipaje, Marc, volvemos a Los Ángeles.

Kate se tensó al instante. No era posible que él fuera a abandonarla, después de todo lo que le había contado. Jack pareció adivinar sus pensamientos y trató de calmarla.

-Oye, tranquila, no me voy a ir de aquí sin ti. Tú vienes a Los Ángeles quieras o no. –dijo dulcemente con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras jugueteaba con su pelo. Ella pareció relajarse un poco y Jack decidió continuar. -¿Cuánto debe Wayne?

-¡No! –ella negó con la cabeza obstinadamente. –No voy a dejar que pagues sus deudas.

-Mira, Kate, te voy a dar dos opciones. –dijo inmediatamente. Respiró hondo y continuó hablando un poco más tranquilo. –La primera es volver con Wayne y seguir pagando sus deudas con la mafia mediante tu cuerpo y la otra es venir conmigo, ¿no quieres que pague? De acuerdo, pero yo voy a hacerlo. Si te sientes mejor, trabaja para mí en Beverley Hills, en lugar de trabajar para Wayne hazlo para mí.

-¿Y en qué se supone que voy a trabajar? –más que una pregunta fue un reproche a sí misma. – Además, ¿dónde voy a vivir?

-Por eso no te preocupes, puedes quedarte en mi casa o puedo pagarte el alquiler de un apartamento. Mi padre es jefe de cirugía y gana mucho dinero, cuanto más gaste yo, menos gasta él en alcohol. –dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Vas a pagar con el dinero de tu padre? ¡Ni hablar!

-¿Estás segura de que has venido a pedirme ayuda? –preguntó tiernamente.

-De acuerdo. –dijo suspirando profundamente.

-¿Qué?

-Vale, voy contigo y dejo que pagues la deuda, pero…

-¿Podemos omitir el 'pero'?

-No. Iré contigo, pero viviré contigo, no voy a dejar que pagues más, hasta que pueda salir por mi cuenta y devolveré hasta el último dólar, ¿de acuerdo? Además quiero que tu padre esté de acuerdo.

-Me parece todo bien, menos lo último.

-Jack…

-A mi padre no le importa. No le importa nada de lo que hago, esto no será una excepción.

-Siento como si te estuviera utilizando. –dijo llorando otra vez.

-Entonces yo siento que quiero ser utilizado.

Ambos sonrieron y volvieron a abrazarse. Kate levantó la vista, con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos y miró a los de Jack que estaban ligeramente húmedos y volvió a sonreír, ya no veía al niño que conoció, veía algo mejor, veía a un hombre guapo y bondadoso que la sostenía en su abrazo, ¿para qué querría vivir de recuerdos pudiendo vivir de sueños? Los sueños de un nuevo futuro, un futuro libre de violencia y de Wayne. Un futuro en Los Ángeles y si tenía que renunciar a su orgullo… ¡Diablos, pues lo haría! Ya había renunciado a cosas más importantes por causas menos dignas.

Sus ojos fueron recuperando su verde habitual bajo el suave brillo de la luz en sus pupilas húmedas y Jack juró que no había visto algo tan bello nunca y entonces cayó en la cuenta, ella era perfecta. Sí, no era de elegante y distinguida familia, ni utilizaba espumosos vestidos rosas, probablemente ese color no le sentara bien, pero a Jack no le importaba, por una vez, no le importaba. Le daba igual si su padre la miraría con buenos ojos, o si su madre preguntaría por su apellido, no le importaba nada más que tenerla en sus brazos. Tal vez aquello no era algo más que arreglar, tal vez Marc tenía razón y no había llevado cuidado, tal vez se había enamorado. Notó como sus ojos seguían mirándolo, como dos destellos de luz verde le iluminaban la cara y juró que preferiría morir antes de volverlos a ver llorar de dolor. Mientras le quedara algo de aliento en los pulmones, esos bellos ojos no derramarían más lágrimas de angustia.

Llevo la mano a su mejilla y la notó estremecerse, pero no le importó porque había algo que tenía que decirle.

-Kate, te prometo que mientras viva no volverán a hacerte daño.

Kate no contestó una palabra, sus ojos lo decían todo, levanto sus labios hasta los de Jack y lo besó en respuesta. Esta vez, sin miedo ni delirio. Un beso real, un beso de dos amantes que buscan y se anhelan. Él devolvió el beso con más fuerza, parecía que su miedo también se había esfumado. Todo hubiera pasado a mayores, sino fuera porque algo, mejor dicho, alguien les interrumpió.

-Ejem… -tosió Marc desde la puerta. -¿Nos vamos?

-Eh… sí… supongo que debemos irnos, cuanto ante. –dijo Jack y Kate asintió.

"No, no me voy a enamorar… ¿yo? Qué cosas dices" murmuraba Marc de camino al coche.

Jack le lanzó una sonrisa agradable seguida de una mirada asesina. Se sentó en el asiento de atrás con Kate y la apoyó en su pecho. Un gran camino les esperaba de vuelta a casa, pero sin duda sería el mejor viaje que ambos podían desear.

* * *

_**He dejado el final abierto, porque llegados a este punto, no sé el tiempo que tendré para escribir. Quizás lo continúe, vuestras opiniones son agradecidas.**_


End file.
